


Reaching Out

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius receives a letter from his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr quite some time ago. Thought it was about time it joined the other happy!verse fics on AO3.

It was a regular Saturday morning in the Lupin-Black household. Sirius and Remus were eating their breakfast, Sirius working on his crossword while Remus looked through the rest of the newspaper, playing footsie under the table. They had no plans for the day, though they had thought of going by and seeing the Potters’.

“Moony, what’s a – wait, no, I have it,” Sirius said, scribbling his answer down with his quill, then frowning, “That doesn’t look right.”

“Hand it over,” Remus said, and Sirius made a face, but handed over the crossword just as an owl flew in and dropped a letter on his empty plate, the owl landing on his shoulder.

“This is a Black family owl,” Sirius said instantly, and Remus looked up, worried. Sirius but his lip, and tentatively picked up the letter, recognising his brothers’ writing on the envelope.

“What is it?” Remus asked, “Do you need to check it for curses?”

“It’s from my brother,” Sirius said, “Regulus… why has he sent me a letter now?”

“Sirius, do you want me to check it for curses?” Remus said. Sirius hesitated, and nodded.

“That’s probably best. Regulus probably… it could be a trick… check it,” Sirius said distractedly, trying to think why Regulus would send him a letter. What possible reason would Regulus have for contacting him? Especially after all this time? It had been ten years since he’d left his family. Ten years, and he’d mostly forgotten about it all. He had James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Harry, and Richard now. He had his family.

“It’s clean,” Remus said quietly, staring at it, “Do you want to read it?”

“I think I should,” Sirius said, and picked it up, opening the envelope and taking the letter in his hands.

 

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know the last thing you expected was a letter from me, and to be honest, I wasn’t exactly certain I was going to write or send this. In the end, however, I knew I had to._

_I do not know if you heard or not, but with Mother’s death last year, I am the new Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I have been trying to write to you since then, and I have wanted to for quite a lot longer than that, but I had to be careful. Mother had a lot of difficulties in her last years, and I was careful not to do anything to upset her._

_I know that you have left the family, and that you have never looked back. I have made sure to be aware of everything you have been doing these past years, because, despite everything, you are still my brother. I know that you are happy, that you are an Auror, and that you live with Remus Lupin, who I was surprised to learn not long after I left Hogwarts is a werewolf._

_You truly are a rebel, brother._

_I wish to put the past behind us and begin an amicable relationship again. While I still share many of the ideals we grew up with, you are still my brother, and I wish to have you in my life again. I would even like to have a discussion with you about our differing views on Muggle-borns and our Wizarding society. I never did understand, but I was never given the opportunity to understand._

_I do not expect an answer to this owl, and I fully expect for you to ignore this letter, but please, brother. Please let us put the past behind us and move forward together._

_Your loving brother,_

_Regulus._

 

Sirius closed his eyes, the letter dropping to the table. His brother wanted to make up? After everything, after all this time, he wanted to build bridges.

“Sirius? Are you okay?” he heard Remus asked quietly. He opened his eyes to see Remus standing next to him, looking concerned. He smiled, and took Remus’s hand, squeezing it.

“Regulus… he wants to mend things,” Sirius said.

“Do you?” Remus asked.

“I… I’m not sure,” Sirius said, frowning, “Mother and Father are dead now. Regulus is… he wants to look past our differing opinions, even have a discussion about them. And the only thing he said about our relationship was that I’m a rebel.”

“Well, that’s something,” Remus said carefully.

“I think I need to think about it for a while,” Sirius said. Remus nodded silently, and started clearing up the table, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Remus understood that Sirius needed to think about it alone, so Sirius didn’t say anything to Remus, but grabbed a jacket before he went out and flew off on his motorbike to think. 


End file.
